The invention relates in general to axial flow combines and more specifically to an improved axial flow combine which evens out the grain in the auger/auger pan assembly of the combine.
Heretofore, various combines have been developed for threshing and separating grain such as wheat, milo and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,122,499; to Witzel, 3,439,683; 3,481,342; to Keller, 3,481,342; to Rowland-Hill, 3,556,108; to Knapp, and 3,586,004 to Depawn. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
One improvement that has been incorporated in many axial flow combines is the transport cone coupled to the front of the stationary cylinder of the theshing/separating unit thereof to act similar to a funnel to direct the material to be threshed and separated past the impeller of the rotor of the threshing/separating unit. Such a combine is shown in FIG. 1 and is identified by the letter A. Thus, the combine A includes, in general, a threshing/separation unit B having a stationary cylinder C, having a rotor D axially mounted within the cylinder C with an impeller E mounted on the front thereof, and having a funnel-shaped transport cone F attached to the front of the cylinder C about the impeller E; including an auger/auger pan unit G located beneath the cylinder C; including a cleaning unit H located at the discharge end of the auger/auger pan unit G; including a heat unit J for feeding the material to be threshed and separated into the transport cone F; including a grain bin K; including an elevator L for transporting threshed and separated grain from the cleaning unit H to the grain bin k; and including motor M coupled to the rotor D, auger/auger pan unit G, cleaning unit H, Leader unit J and elevator L by an appropriate drive means.